


Aradia and Equius do BDSM

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Humanstuck, Light Bondage, and a crop, domme!aradia, hhhhhh umm, negotiations in the beginning, oh oh, sub!equius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aradia and Equius do BDSM</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aradia and Equius do BDSM

**Author's Note:**

> Lazy lazy lazy title!  
> Also I discovered coffitivity so I was able to write this with my mother in the room for most of it which was cool. coffitivity.com I recommend it to all yall

As Equius settles on the bed and makes himself comfortable, you unlock the bottom drawer of your nightstand. It’s deep enough to look like two drawers and hold all of your toys. It’s a bit of a jumbled mess (and you can see him eyeing it apprehensively) but it gets the job done, you suppose. You start digging through it and untangling everything.

The first thing you manage to pull out is the box with your rabbit vibe. Equius looks at it curiously, but apparently figures out that it’s not for him when you don’t say anything. Next you have the strap-on dildo, which is the easiest thing to reach. That could be interesting, you think. You’ve only used it once, but it was a lot of fun. You look at Equius questioningly. “I don’t think this is what you had in mind, but…” you trail off, a bit unsure of how to ask him.

He chews on his lip a little as he considers. “Maybe some other time. I’ve never done that before,” he answers cautiously. You nod and set it down next to your vibrator. If you’re going to dominate him, rough him up a little, you suppose that shouldn’t be his first experience with penetration.

Speaking of that, you grab a whip next and hold it out to him. “Would you like me to use this?”

His expression doesn’t get any better. Without waiting for him to answer, you set your whip down in the ‘no’ pile you’re forming. You see him relax out of the corner of your eye. You almost laugh at him a little. Doesn’t he realize he’s really the one in control of the situation? You’re not going to do anything he doesn’t want you to.

You pull out the riding crop and hold it up in a similar fashion. It looks a lot less threatening than the whip, in your opinion. Some subs you’ve had before seem to agree. And you think Equius thinks so too, because he nods, and he seems satisfied with his decision. You put it aside on its own.

Most of the rest of your toys are bondage-related things, so you decide to address that next. “You said you wanted to be bound, right? Restrained?”

“Yes, but…”

“Not heavily. Not uncomfortably,” you assure him. You pull the rope out of the drawer only to get it out of the way. It’s a bit too much for the first time – or at least, the first time together. It takes you a bit to find your handcuffs, but you pull them out along with your wrist cage. Again, you hold these out to him and wait for him to give his opinion.

He gestures toward the wrist cage. “I’ve never seen those. Is that for my hands?”

“Mm-hm.” You nod cheerfully and unlock it. “Would you like to try it on?”

Equius agrees and holds out his hands. You show him how to cross his wrists so you can close the cage around them properly, and you don’t bother locking it for now. You give him a moment to get used to it, wiggling his wrists gently, laying back and pulling his arms over his head.

You ask him how it feels. “Odd,” he says. He sits up and lets his hands fall in his lap to stare at them. “I want to uncross my wrists or do them the other way, but I can’t.”

“Is it uncomfortable?” you ask, poised to take them off for him.

He shakes his head. “It’s just unfamiliar. But I have to admit, aesthetically, it’s a bit more pleasing.” You nod in agreement. That’s why you got them. You know it’s a bit odd to have a preference either way, as a dom, but you still do.

But you have your responsibility to make sure your sub is comfortable and happy. “So, what will it be? The cuffs or the cage?”

He’s silent for a long moment as he considers. Though you’re eager, you keep your patience with him. You’re glad he’s taking these negotiations seriously as you are. Finally, he says “I think I’ll try the cage. It seems like it would be more comfortable than handcuffs once I’m used to it.”

Secretly, you’re glad he made that decision. You don’t say anything though; just release his wrists so he doesn’t have to keep them crossed uncomfortably until you’re ready. You go back to your toy drawer and go through two surprisingly quick decisions – no to the blindfold this time, yes to the cock ring.

Now all that’s left is the gags. You have two, a spider gag and a ball gag, and you’re not a fan of either. You like your subs noisy and, most importantly, free to use a clear safe word. You tended to miss physical codes, and grunts weren’t always clear.

Why do you even have these things? You hate using them. You should get rid of them. But that’s something to think about later. For now, you just set them aside, and start putting the other things you’re not going to use back in the drawer.

Riding crop. Cock ring. Wrist cage. When you look at it, it feels a little tame. But you remind yourself that this is your first time doing this with Equius, so it’s better to start small. At least it’s not totally vanilla like the sex you’ve had up until now.

Maybe the high heeled boots and leather lingerie would make you feel a little better once you got that on.

You cut off this selfish train of thought when you turn back to Equius. “You’re sure this is all alright?” He nods. “And you’re okay with biting, scratching, hair-pulling?” He nods. “What about drawing blood?”

“As long as it isn’t too much, yes,” he says. “And commands, and insults. Please insult me.”

You nod, and try not to laugh at that request. “I think that’s it, then. Is there anything else?”

Equius begins to sweat a little, and you take that as a yes. You wait patiently for him to find the right words, or work up the nerve. You would offer something yourself, but you’re drawing a blank. Eventually he blurts out an answer under your questioning stare. “Which position are we going to use?”

You blink twice. “I assumed I’d ride you. Do you want to do something else?”

The word choice makes him blush a little, but he shakes his head. “No, that’s good. I just wanted to be sure.”

“Good.” You smile at him kindly, and make sure that he doesn’t have any more questions to ask or boundaries to set. With that, he strips, and you fetch a condom out of the drawer. You set it aside for now, saving it for when he’s hard and you’re ready. You turn to see him slipping on the cock ring himself. Well, he certainly seems eager. You put the wrist cage back on him and finally leave him to prepare yourself for the scene.

There isn’t much to do, thankfully. Your lingerie and boots are in the bathroom. When you pull them on, you start to get a little turned on already. You look at yourself in the mirror and you feel sexy. You flip your hair and you smirk and you look your part.

When you return to the bedroom, Equius looks his part as well. “Wow, look at you,” you say, picking up your crop from where you left it. You walk around to the foot of the bed and lean on the footboard. “Naked and half-hard already. Legs spread wide like a little slut. No, don’t close them.”

He moves his thighs apart again and you smirk. You’re willing to bet he hadn’t been so aware of his position until you pointed it out to him. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were looking forward to your punishment.”

Equius shivers, either from the words or the way you brandish your crop. You use it to stroke him softly first, making a light trail from his shoulder down to his navel. He tenses up in anticipation.

You’re not a fan of putting it off. You hit him with the crop and he gasps. “I guess you’re in luck,” you say.

You hit him a few more times on his stomach. “Oh, look at that, your skin is already red.” The next blow lands on his chest. “You’re going to be covered in bruises by the end of this.” You hit him hard on his thigh, and he hisses. “I can’t imagine why you’d be looking forward to this.”

When you actually look, he’s harder than he was before. “You haven’t said a word this whole time. Are you deaf or dumb?”

He remains silent for a moment. You slap your crop in your other hand threateningly, and he stammers out a “No, ma’am.”

“No? Neither?” You lean over him with one knee on the bed, leering down at him. “Then what are you?”

“I’m filth, ma’am.”

You almost laugh in his face. You weren’t sure what you were going for there, but his answer works. “That’s right. You’re filth.”

A spark of inspiration leads you to pull back. You spit at him. He flinches as your saliva lands on his chest and mixes with his sweat. But you catch his cock twitching too, and god that’s so depraved. He’s so depraved. “You’re so depraved.”

He responds with nothing more than “Yes, ma’am.”

God, his submissive acceptance of your treatment turns you on more than it should. You could probably get him to lick the dirt off your shoes, if you wanted to allow him to move. And you realize he could sit up at any time, or close his legs, or roll away, but he’s lying there and taking it.

You let your panties drop to the floor and step out of them. “You’re eager for this, are you?” Even though you’ve already established that, you want to hear him call you ma’am again. He obliges when you smack him with the crop. “Well, you’re going to have to please me first. And if I don’t get what I want, you won’t get what you want. Are we clear?”

He swallows. “Yes, ma’am.”

Something in his expression looks apprehensive to you. You frown and drop your crop. “What’s your color?” you ask, just to make sure. He could give one of three answers: red, if he wanted to stop everything; yellow, if he wanted to keep going, but more gently; or green, if everything was fine. You had also agreed that he’d use any of those words without prompting if he ever wanted to, but when your subs are all bruised up you still like to ask before you proceed.

Equius smiles at you and you give him a little smile back. “Green,” he answers. Good. You climb back onto the bed, fully this time, coming to rest with your knees on either side of his face. You don’t have to say a word for him to know what you want, and he gives it to you.

He certainly doesn’t mess around. You feel his tongue all over you, and inside you, and his lips close around you. You see his arms move and you manage to tell him “Don’t move your hands. Keep them down on the bed.” As he heeds your command, he hums his assent, making you moan at the vibrations.

When you feel close, you stop him. You pull away to sit on his chest, just for a moment, just long enough to pluck the condom off the bedside table. When you crawl over to Equius’ dick, you think that metal ring looks painful. Maybe it isn’t though, or at least it must not be any worse than the bruises forming on his chest and stomach. You set aside the crop to rip open the wrapper and roll the condom on, and Equius actually whimpers at your touch. You remember he’s been waiting a long time for this moment.

With that done, you straddle his hips and hover over him. You look at his face again and see readiness, and no trace of pain. Well, yeah, it’s been a while since you’ve hit him. You suck in a breath as you lower yourself onto his dick, exhaling when your hips connect. You grab onto his ribs for leverage as you begin to roll your hips, lifting them and slamming them down again.

You squeeze him tightly, digging your fingernails into his skin. He gasps, more out of pleasure than pain, and you moan. You scratch his skin more deeply, remembering that you’re supposed to be punishing him, this is supposed to be degrading to him, but honestly now that you’re riding him you don’t care much about your role anymore.

For his sake though, you try to get back into it. “Do you like this?” you spit. “Do you like when I use you like this?”

He whimpers, actually whimpers and then screams. “Yes, ma’am!”

You don’t last long after that.

You ride him through your orgasm until it starts to hurt. Then you pull off slowly, and Equius whines again. He must be close too, you think. You decide to drop the act a little early.

“You’re so good, Equius. Such a good, good boy,” you say as you wrap a hand around him. You begin pumping it, gradually going harder and faster, and you keep muttering about how he’s such a good boy. You’d suck him off, if the condom wasn’t covered in your fluids, and if he weren’t so close.

“Come for me,” you tell him, and that’s the last command you give before he does. You keep pumping your hand all the way through it, until nothing comes out of him anymore, and he goes limp.

You kiss his hip gently, because it’s the easiest part of him to reach from your position. You roll off his condom and toss it toward the trash can. It misses, but you can take care of that later. Carefully, you slip off the ring and set it aside so you’ll remember to wash it before its next use. It takes you a while to find the key to the wrist cage, but once you do Equius seems grateful to be able to uncross his wrists again.

You don’t bother to put everything away just yet – aftercare comes first. “You were so good,” you repeat. You lean over to kiss his forehead, earning you another smile. “Do you need anything?”

He shakes his head. “No, Aradia. I just want you to stay with me.”

You smile and nod at him. That you can do. You untie your boots and kick them off before you get back into bed proper. Equius sits up and timidly tugs at your corset. “Would you mind…?”

He doesn’t even have to ask. You don’t like wearing it much longer than your scenes demand you to anyway. Equius helps you get it off before you settle back into bed with him. His arms wrap around you almost protectively, almost like you were the sub. You pull the blankets up around both of you, and then let him do what he wants. You think he’s earned that right.


End file.
